This invention relates to decorative pumpkins and, more particularly, to a kit of decorative pumpkins.
It is not uncommon for individuals during the halloween season to display several decorative pumpkins of various shapes and sizes. A problem associated with the use and display of decorative pumpkins, as with the use and display of other types of holiday decorations, is that they must all be stored away at the end of the season. This is a problem, of course, in many homes where storage or attic space is limited.
The present invention is directed to a kit of decorative halloween pumpkins where one of the pumpkins serves as a container for the other pumpkins in the kit thus reducing the space needed to store the pumpkins in the off-season.
The present invention is directed to a decorative pumpkin kit including a plurality of decorative pumpkins where a first pumpkin includes a shell which defines a hollow interior and an access opening in communication with the interior. In accordance with the invention, the opening is sized to receive the other pumpkins comprising the pumpkin kit within the interior of the first pumpkin.
A flap covers the access opening and is hingedly connected to the shell of the first pumpkin above the opening thereof. Another opening is defined in the top of the shell of the first pumpkin and a cylindrical vertical wall defining a collar is in communication with and extends upwardly from this other opening.
The shell of the decorative pumpkins may also be made from a pliable material and incorporate a plurality of cut-outs which together define a pumpkin shell decoration. In accordance with another object of the present invention, the cut-outs define pliable edges which are adapted to be manipulated to alter the appearance of the pumpkin shell decoration. In one embodiment, the shell decoration is in the form of a pumpkin face and the pliable edges are adapted to be manipulated for altering the appearance of the pumpkin face.